The present invention relates generally to an optical apparatus used with digital cameras or the like, an imaging apparatus incorporating that optical apparatus, and an imaging system built up of an imaging apparatus and an external add-on, and more specifically to an optical apparatus comprising an optical system compatible with image restoration processing that is implemented for taken images.
So far, there have been a variety of imaging apparatus known, each one designed to project a subject image collected through an optical system onto a CCD or other imaging device for imaging purposes. Generally in such imaging apparatus, a variety of imaging processings have been applied to the taken images, using a filter having predetermined characteristics.
For such imaging apparatus enabling image processings, Patent Publication 1 discloses an imaging apparatus comprising an optical system, an imaging device, a transformation means and a signal processing means, with the use of a first filter and a second filter. The optical system is then designed to keep the amount of focal blurring substantially constant at an in-focus position and in distances before and after that position, and the imaging device is designed to take a subject image formed through the optical system. The transformation means is designed to correct a subject image formed through the imaging device for focal blurring to generate a restored image, and the signal processing means is designed to apply predetermined imaging processing to image signals. The first filter is used for image restoration processing by the transformation means in a still image taking mode, and the second filter is used for image restoration processing by the transformation means in a moving image taking mode or through image display mode.
According to the teachings of Patent Publication 1, simple image restoration processing using filters may be implemented in the moving image taking mode or through image display mode. In turn, this enables the optical system to be simplified without recourse to any costly transformation means, resulting in cost reductions. It is also possible to provide an imaging apparatus without detrimental to restored image quality.